<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nighttime angel by BLOODB4RBIE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517850">nighttime angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLOODB4RBIE/pseuds/BLOODB4RBIE'>BLOODB4RBIE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kageyama Tobio, Cuties, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, POV Miya Atsumu, Sharing a Bed, There's A Tag For That, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLOODB4RBIE/pseuds/BLOODB4RBIE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu thinks strawberry pocky sticks will help him get to sleep, but all he really needs is Tobio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nighttime angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, hi. thanks for clicking on this fic. this is extremely self-indulgent with no beta checks so feel free to correct me if you see any mistakes!! 😗</p><p> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pocky sticks were shoved down Atsumu’s throat in a poor attempt to make himself sleep. The artificial blond was exhausted after another tiring day of the All Youth training camp, and throughout the day he craved to be back inside the warmth of his bed. Now that he had gotten his wish the fatigue had, funnily enough, left him.</p><p>He positioned himself at the edge of the small bed and chewed on the strawberry pocky intently,  while staring at his boyfriend fondly.</p><p>His kouhai’s jet black hair was swept to the sides of his perfectly mirrored face, hiding his thick long eyelashes. The moon outside shone through the window, and it seemed to highlight every single one of his features beautifully.</p><p>He sighed contentedly at the aesthetically pleasing sight, taking a mental picture. The world is really on his side, Atsumu thought.</p><p>It was the one second that he took his eyes off of Kageyama (he needed to blink eventually) that he heard shuffling in the blankets.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>The suddenness of the calm but sleepy voice made Atsumu’s heart jump as he gained awareness of his surroundings again. Atsumu’s eyes softened upon seeing Kageyama’s deep ocean eyes stare up at him in a reserved manner, though there’s a hint of perplexity.</p><p>“I love ya’, Tobio.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay. Get here.”</p><p>Kageyama patted the empty side of the bed next to him. Atsumu slipped in behind Kageyama, burrying his head into Kageyama’s shoulder and pulling him into his chest simultaneously. The first year instinctively leaned into his touch, and even went the extra mile to intertwine their fingers. </p><p>The bed was cramped and small; Atsumu was positive he would wake up with an intense back ache the next morning. It would be worth it, though. Sleeping with such an angel made it worth all the pain. Atsumu grinned happily, and hoped the crimson blush creeping up on his face was being hidden by the dark night sky. His eyelids slowly became heavy and he drifted off, his lover in his hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, have a great new year:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>